Konoha's Crimson Werewolf
by SpiritWriterXXX
Summary: Naruto has a bloodline, and on the night of the full moon; after failing the graduation exam for the first time, he comes under attack by a mob, awakening his bloodline, and become Konoha's Crimson Werewolf. This will be no pairing at this time.
1. Introduction

Spiritwriter: I do not own Naruto or the characters, that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own the ideas found in this story.

**Naruto: Konoha's Crimson Werewolf**

This will be a part of my Naruto Doujutsu Challenge

Plot:

Naruto has a latent bloodline, that of the werewolf. One night, while being beaten by a mob after failing to graduate for the first time, the full moon triggers his transformation. Now we follow him, as he copes with his transformation, a perverted kyuubi, and most of all, learning to control his powers.

Inspiration: I was inspired by multiple stories such as Corruptmonk's The Golden Wolf of Konoha and MrWriterWriter's A Wolf in Fox's Clothing to name a few.

Bloodline: Naruto will have a dual bloodline, like in The Golden Wolf of Konoha, and I plan on introducing his doujutsu further than corruptmonk, I have decided to call it the _Beast Eye_ (if anyone can translate that, I would appreciate it). His doujutsu will allow him to understand and control animals

Setting: Naruto will be 10 years-old in my story, and he will be trained by kyuubi in a bestial fighting style. After he awakens his bloodline, he is taken to Sarutobi to be trained properly in the ninja arts, and he is also informed of his parents identities.

Team Pairings: Naruto must be on a team with Kurenai and Hinata, the last member will be up to the readers.


	2. Authors Note

**Disclaimer: Spiritwriter does not own Naruto, the characters, or the musical numbers, only the ideas presented below. All I must say is that, just bear with me, for this is my first ever story on this site. I will welcome any author to help me if you have any ideas that will help it out.**

Summary: Naruto awakens his werewolf powers during a beating by a mob, and by awakening his powers, he awakens the kyuubi in the process.

"Hey" – Normal Talking

"_Hey_" – Normal Thoughts

"**Go Away**" – Demon Speech/ Jutsu

"_**Go Away**_" – Demon Thoughts

**Konoha's Crimson Werewolf**

**An Update from SpiritWriter**

To everyone who has read the basics about this story, I must apologize for the delay in updating Crimson Werewolf. The reason is that I've hit a snag in my story, I should have the first official chapter of Crimson Werewolf done soon, but until then I need to ask all of you a huge favor, Please vote on the poll on my profile about if Kushina is still alive or not. Your responses will help me write that part of my story. I need a Yes or No response.

Again, I am sorry for the delay in updating, and I am writing the first official chapter as fast as I can, but I currently have hit a bit of a snag and need your help.

**ALSO**

To the administration of ,

I am one of many members of that is deeply concerned with your current actions on this site. The deletion of countless stories and numerous accounts has already called in massive protest, both in the form of authors publishing letters of worry and in two petitions against this sweep, one of which at the present moment has over 11,500 signatures, found on change(dot)org. However we feel that a more direct approach may also be needed to make our voices heard.

Many of us feel confused about this sudden sweep, as up to the present that you have, as we believed out of respect for the artistic freedom of us authors and the understanding that in our current society both violence and sex have become, largely due to the easy access of visual and acoustical material through the world wide web, such mundane parts of life that an average sixteen-year-old or older is well aware of them, and as such suited to read a story containing them, considering that many teenagers around the age of sixteen often already have direct and personal experience with sex, and indirect experience with violence through television, cinema and/or computer games, kept a tolerant stance regarding such content in our stories. We labored under the assumption that you were aware of the mixed ages of your members, and as such accepted that a thirty-year-old man may be neither willing nor able to write like a fourteen year old boy. We were also certain that you were well aware that certain genres such as romance, tragedy, horror, drama, angst, crime, and hurt/comfort need violence and/or sexual content on the higher levels of literature, as without it such genres quickly become stale and boring. Your sudden, unannounced and absolute purge of countless stories, without giving the authors a chance to edit their work, as such feels to many of us as nothing more than the callous and malicious stomping on months, if not years of hard work.

We were all assuming that you were aware of the spread ages of your users, how else would we explain the existence of the K and K-Plus Ratings, yet with your current actions many wonder why you have two whole ratings of stories for a group of users who are according to your own Terms of Service not supposed to be on this site, as your ToS clearly state is intended for users aged thirteen or older, yet none for the adults that make up a large percentage of the members on this site.

Your current purge of stories, while perhaps not illegal, although morally questionable as you are in some cases destroying stories for which your ToS clearly grants us ownership, has also concerned us authors for a different reason. Your current policy of removing stories and banning authors without warning and, as those who have received a notice of this, both intended and 'accidental' messages, know, without explanation as to what is wrong with the story, where in the story that part is, and what we should keep in mind for future stories we might write, is unnerving, as it leaves no option for debate or improvement. We authors are also not given a chance to edit and correct our work to save it from deletion. While this was not your intent, your actions worry us authors because they clearly show us that on we have no right to object an unjust treatment, nor do we have any kind of protection against the arbitrariness of the administration. We are not accusing you of maliciously deleting our stories without cause, we are merely noting the fact that the administration too is human, and as such not infallible to error.

Many of us fear that with this purge you are opening a rift between the administration of , and its users, which is something we hope to avoid. You may have intended this sweep to be a simple matter, however for many authors it is the end of an era, an era of artistic freedom on this site. We are all members of , and many of us were very proud of this fact and the site itself, striving to stay true to its motto: 'Unleash your imagination'. With the current policy of deletion, many of us fear that we will soon be faced with the choice of either leaving this site we all took pride in and derived joy from for years, or find ourselves in a shadow of the site we knew and loved, where censorship demands that we no longer unleash our imagination, but instead are forced to bind, gag and cage it. Neither option is something we truly want.

We of course understand that children should be protected, although current society makes this pretty much an exercise in futility, however simply deleting everything is no solution. There are alternatives, from having Adult-stories only visible to actual members to a simple 'are you above 18?'-button, all far less drastic options.

The simple fact is that we authors see as something unique, and we are of the opinion that simply going to another site is not a viable option. The closest match allowing the MA-Rating, , has multiple issues, including the fact that there is apparently no supervision and essentially no organization, stories belonging into the yaoi-folder clogging folders like 'general', where our stories would likely land. Adultfanfiction is also almost entirely composed of pure smut, and many authors who worked hard for their stories would not want to see the fruit of their labor stuffed between two porn-flics just because there is a single lemon-scene of perhaps 3.000 words in a 200.000 word story that's there because it fits or furthers the plot, or even a story that has no sex and was flagged for violence, where the author will feel even stronger that his work does not fit into the general style of the site.

We of course realize that the administration cannot work miracles, and that some things take time, however there are things we can ask for. First is the immediate stop of the deletion of stories and accounts, and, as far as possible, their restoration, at least for a time-period in which negations can be held. We are aware that you will not immediately jump up to completely change the rating-system, however we have listed a number of, as we feel, reasonable demands that you should take into consideration before continuing this purge of stories: 1. Many authors and readers were not yet members during 2002, and have trouble seeing where exactly the problem is. We ask that the administration give us the reason the MA-Rating was banned in 2002, and if you insist on your current stance, give us a detailed explanation as to WHY the rating cannot be reintroduced to this site.

2. Authors put a lot of work into their stories, work that the administration takes advantage of by allowing advertisements, including noise-producing advertisements that pose annoyances for readers, to be placed on our profiles and stories, which doubtlessly is a way to finance this site. As such, seeing that it is the work of the authors that keep this site alive, every author who works on his stories and in that manner supports this site has the right that, if his or her stories are deleted from the site, he is given a concrete explanation why, to prove that the story, or as it was referred to in the Terms of Service, the User Submission, for which the site reassured him he retained the ownership-rights in its ToS, was removed, and in the cases where no copy exists destroyed, for a valid reason and not solely on the whim of an administrator. Another reasonable request would be that the author in question be given a period of at least 24 hours before termination so that he may edit his Submission to meet the guidelines, or save it to be reposted on a different site so that his work will not be lost.

3. If the Administration can afford the resources for actions such as the current purge of stories or the Image Manager, an addition of debatable usefulness seeing that many, if not most, authors will lack either the motivation or the artistic talent to create individual covers for their stories, then the community may request additions that are actually helpful to a majority. Here two suggestions.

3.1 We request that, if the Administration insists on keeping its current policy on the Ratings, they do a review of them and clearer define what conditions must be met for a Submission to be given a specific rating, seeing as the current explanation of the ratings is extremely imprecise and leaves a great deal to individual interpretation. The perhaps most important statement 'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA' (Source: Fictionratings) could hardly be more vague, seeing that every individual has a different concept of what precisely counts as 'detailed'. An explanation as to why the rating for adults, who make up a large percentage, if not the majority, of the users of .net is banned, yet the ratings K for children five years and older, and K-Plus for children nine years or older is valid despite the fact that the Terms of Service clearly state that .net is 'not intended for children under 13' (Source: tos/), would also be appreciated.

3.2 In the recent years the genre known under terms such as 'Slash/FemSlash', 'Yaoi/Yuri' or 'Boys Love/Girls Love' on this site has grown steadily, and while in the name of tolerance it is only correct, and even admirable, that these stories remain on this site like any other, there are a number of readers that, while not against homosexuality in any shape or form, are simply not interested in reading such stories. However, there are Categories in which the ratio between Slash-stories and non-Slash-stories has reached a point where a reader looking for a non-slash story has to browse to up to six pages of summaries just to find a single one. This has doubtlessly led to the point where some readers have given up searching in that category, which means that authors writing non-slash stories in that category have lessened chances of getting the views, and reviews, that many hope for in order to improve their works. As such, we request that the site allow authors to tag their stories as slash, as most already do in their summaries, and enable users not interested in such stories to filter them out so that they may easier find stories they are interested in in all categories, and so that users who are interested may also find such stories easier.

We members of have stood silently for years and watched how this site changed. In recent years some of the changes have concerned us, as they seemed unnecessary and, and here I apologize for the bluntness, as useful as foot-fungus. We see no point in having 5cm of white space to both sides of our forum or on our profiles, and especially not in our stories where we appreciate every millimeter of space filled with plot. We see no point in ordering stories by popularity instead of alphabetical, as we can read the numbers of stories in a category, and we can find a category by alphabet, but may not know how popular a story is, meaning that we now have to manually check every single category to see if it is the one we want. We see no point in having the 'advanced'-button when we press search, as it is obvious we want the advanced options when we clicked on search instead of typing our search word into the bar that appears when you let your mouse wander over the word 'Search' in the gray bar at the top of the page.

We took all these things, and we would have taken the other changes, however this purge of stories is a step far too drastic. When we joined , Section 11 of the Terms of Service clearly stated that we have a duty to protect and defend this site. In accordance to this duty we break our long silence now, to protect from itself.

We implore the administration of to rethink their radical stance, to protect the sanctity of the authors and their works, and to help us that will still stand tall as a bastion of creative writing in the future, that it will still be the wonderful ground on which people of all genders, ages, religions, and colors may freely Unleash their Imagination.

Penname: Thanathos, a once proud, now deeply concerned member of . One voice amongst many.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

EDIT: Just made a forum on this to, should be on the profile, not sure if that will help.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective  
Anaiss27  
Drakedruid  
brigitte26  
ninou  
Diane666  
Clogyma  
lu  
AanjYy  
jilie084  
Raging Berseker  
zerohour20xx  
ninjanerd1  
Raptorcloak  
Navn Ukjent  
Anne Whynn  
Abe95  
MR. SE7EN  
NostradamusMB  
RedEye00  
Moonwolf 3000  
Draph91  
Hope Estheim  
bells-mannequin  
enchanting nightingale  
Menace13  
cuddypanda  
qtar1984  
Mordalfus Grea  
Danget the critic  
Dragonwarz50  
Shadowman 747  
Lord Geovanni  
Psychotetic  
crow5351  
kinglugia  
MagicalLeaves  
BahamutReishiki  
name22  
frytrix  
BloodyKangaroo  
Zarcade  
AlphaDelta1001  
Realm9  
Setabominae  
Lovi's Tomato Lover  
Death by Damnation  
DarkYami Motou  
billy13579  
Harem Lover 72  
XRaiderV1  
DragonKing564  
zero element  
HeartlessGod  
Neurele  
l Aysu l  
skepsis66  
Anzer'ke  
Sarah Victoria Cullen  
Swordhedge  
SEV1994  
Gambit295  
Sora Hoshi  
CocoRocks  
Tzee  
CMVreud  
Princess Asuna  
KuroKaitoKitsune  
El Pirato  
Xavien  
RaynecRenx  
neko-no-kitsune  
btvscharmedgirl  
Raging Berseker  
Youji Zero  
CartedOff  
ecwscorpion2009  
LuisTherin  
Lord of the Disc  
NarutoDrone101  
Harmonious-Magic  
Rading Berserker  
Andrithir  
baron239  
Arrow Riddari  
huskerfan  
Legionary Prime  
Lacus01  
animefan901  
DragonHeart2006  
Rosewind Trill  
mega1987  
storyreader2005  
Ramen junky  
mymanisfictional  
Mikie-From-Ireland  
xX-Juusan-Xx  
the sonic devil  
Absimilard  
Hyliian  
Garnth  
SexyCanada  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
G. S. tol Kriaal  
hetaliajapan01  
Mel's Merleawe  
BekaRoo  
Cascading Silver  
Holy Mercury  
itachi35  
LignumVita86  
steakforest  
kellyerin94  
YinShadow  
TemptingDrug  
SkyeZ  
KuraiBites  
kellyerin94  
lmwlf1361  
crimsonkyuubi  
The High Demon Lord  
Hiryo  
dbzchichifan  
SlifofinaDragon  
Spica75  
kosh2260  
Herald-MadeAnduli  
04farrellr  
SSJ3kyuubi  
Orexisgrimm  
iameverything  
Chargone  
Fenikagegami  
Fallen-Ryu  
DevilKeys Writing

TheWhatNinja  
Norlan4u  
Rekuza-Knight  
pyromania101  
obsessed-beyond-reason2001  
nativelittle-fox  
Angel Dragonia  
redlox2  
Sylverlyf  
Pimmyproductions  
soraaa  
bubbajack

My Happiness if Only a Mask  
Jin-of-ice  
Shadow's King  
tammin  
zebu051  
david9999  
Jyoren  
The Red blade  
crossoverfan21  
Skytech  
david9999  
tsukiko3000  
AJ-Writer  
Mike-Uzumaki  
AJ-Writer  
Booklover13  
FatWiseDragon  
RoasrioDorkfish  
superhyoga  
BROOD WARRIOR  
clonetrooper29  
Jinchuurikilover2  
Mini-Yuya  
Neoforcex  
justyouwait  
Cinniomon  
MegamanFanGirl  
gouka chibi fujo  
hoku90504  
xXNejiten4everXx  
dragon823  
Twylyte  
vavoysh  
IC-KakaNaruKaka-luv  
Fury074  
evil genus  
finaldragon13  
AussieGirl16  
Clown that Sleep's  
GunnerRyuu  
vavoysh  
fbug2003  
DarkSeraphim1  
vodkavamp76  
Edmong O'Donald  
Lauramichca  
Jaiden Darby  
BlindJedi  
HebiTsukai  
God of Darkness and Shadows  
Ayane Yokosuka  
animemangalover13  
Simply one hell of an author  
AppleBlossomX  
Arwenia  
inukora  
LWWANN2002  
redstickbonbon  
PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle  
iamgoku  
spartan1082  
IceEmoVampire  
Hellsender  
YoshinofKonoha  
GoldenEclipse116  
hellsin  
booklover321  
ulti  
feressaloveyaoi  
Kagaseo  
chum-sa  
black imperator  
cstotts1  
SK-fan7  
Tarrick18  
Benny235 the Solid Wolf  
fayt's blade  
Prince of the Forgotten  
Bari Sax Player  
asga  
Shiro-Sumi  
DoctorWho41  
Tatatorterra  
kmplease  
The Third Biker Scholar  
Silently Watches  
Jamez-08  
A Writer's Right to Write  
AJ Katon  
Lover of Literature  
purky  
Mokujiroku No Kami  
Bogh8462  
.Apples  
remonrime  
IBegToDreamAndDiffer  
ellencult  
Master Basher  
maya-chan14  
duneline  
Warrior of the Shadows  
RenegadeWarrior  
NarutoHarem123  
A-01  
samsara11  
BalloonCow  
Nemesis Quill  
Wingstar102  
Miranime  
loujaxon  
silverXshadow  
ororo12  
Powered by Chaos  
Maitre-Loup  
Edwards Paradox  
aviva94  
animefan611  
untouchable hexing witch  
Tennotsukai  
maxx20  
Negligible1  
Grocamol  
NorthSouthForem  
Tennotsukai  
Flashfox Tyrell05  
LQ360MWJ  
Wyrd Darcnyzz  
HeWhoCrys  
Arkarian23  
adurna-reader  
IRsushi  
GizmoDragon90  
BloodRoseDagger  
Negligible1  
Wolf Dragon Demon  
KagamineRinChan  
jessi-k94  
showstopper92  
NeonStarShine  
kuro mirai  
Breitve  
Xi3  
Aile d'Argent  
magicflower23684  
DownWithDumbles  
Ancient Tamer  
Misa3000  
WSRaptor  
k4m3j0  
Shadowmist1999  
XeroNoir  
Waffle192  
adrogoz  
Aern  
Lander Blazer  
pain17ification  
soulofdragon1  
Sakuritah  
hydroknight01  
VengefulMothSlayer  
meowth13  
Bren Tenkage  
WitChan  
Nick1318  
Lyric the Kunoichi cat  
ZxZ Fic Hunter  
SerpentKing707  
AzucenaXshadows  
Orain  
Wiwuno  
Maxmercury1000  
rnn21  
RandomWriter57  
ByakkoWhiteTiger  
FanFictionX  
Draconis678  
Jedi Master Albus  
Magenkyo Sharingan  
crazyjim87  
A5L  
Reviewer509  
Zero The Chance


	3. Updated AN

**Disclaimer: Spiritwriter does not own Naruto, the characters, or the musical numbers, only the ideas presented below. All I must say is that, just bear with me, for this is my first ever story on this site. I will welcome any author to help me if you have any ideas that will help it out.**

Summary: Naruto awakens his werewolf powers during a beating by a mob, and by awakening his powers, he awakens the kyuubi in the process.

"Hey" – Normal Talking

"_Hey_" – Normal Thoughts

"**Go Away**" – Demon Speech/ Jutsu

"_**Go Away**_" – Demon Thoughts

**Konoha's Crimson Werewolf**

**An Update from SpiritWriter**

To everyone who has read the basics about this story, I must apologize for the delay in updating Crimson Werewolf. The reason is that I've hit a snag in my story, I should have the first official chapter of Crimson Werewolf done soon, but until then I need to ask all of you a huge favor, Please vote on the poll on my profile about if Kushina is still alive or not. Your responses will help me write that part of my story. I need a Yes or No response.

Again, I am sorry for the delay in updating, and I am writing the first official chapter as fast as I can, but I currently have hit a bit of a snag and need your help.

**ALSO**

**4-9-13**

As of right now, I am giving fans of my story idea a chance, you may take my story base and attempt to write your own version, and due to a loss of inspiriation on my part I have decided to put this story on perminant hiatus. If you wish to take up the premise of this story, I will have no problem with it, just let me know when you have it started and I will be more than happy to be one of your first reviewers.


End file.
